Getting The Alice
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: When Alice Cullen sees the white rabbit, who does she bump into? Oh, Alice Liddell, of course. The next step? Take her home to meet Bella, her wife. After that? Have her join the party. AliceBellaAlice. Yes, one now exists!


Yo Peeps, GateMasterGreen here with a new story. Not planned to be a long one. I think this will be a one shot. This is a crossover of Alice In Wonderland and Twilight. So, the pairing is Alice and... Alice, if that makes sense. Alice Cullen and Alice Liddell. Now, let's begin. Also, this will be Bellice at the start, because I hate EdwardBella and JasperAlice is meh to me.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Alice in Wonderland._**

Alice Cullen was a vampire, a clairvoyant, and an avid reader. Her favorite book? Alice's Adventures In Wonderland, of course! It wasn't due to a sense of ego about herself, but at the novelty of being named after such a well known character. She was currently in bed at the moment, reading said book, and listening to the soft sounds of her lover's breathing. Bella was curled up in the sheets, unconscious to everything around her.

As Alice glanced over from time to time, she couldn't help but smile at Bella. That is, until something caught her eyes. A small flash of white in her peripheral vision caused her to look aside and out of the large windows of her room. Near the tree line of the surrounding forest was a small white rabbit, standing on its hindquarters with a pocket watch in hand.

"I'm going to be late." It said. "Oh, this is not good at all."

Golden eyes widened. Had she really seen that?! In a blue of motion, she left the house and followed after the rabbit, being careful not to be heard. She watched as it jumped along before disappearing from sight altogether. Alice looked around in confusion. Where had it gone?

Before she could ponder it, a vision took hold.

_A young woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes was walking through the forest, chasing after a familiar white rabbit. She was dressed in clothing not familiar in this day and age, but older and more foreign in appearance. She was grasping a cake in on hand labelled "eat me" and a flask labelled "drink me."_

_The funniest part? She was heading right to where Alice was._

Alice pondered this, the woman seemed familiar, but why? Then it hit her... Literally, the woman ran into her. Alice caught her before she fell and helped her steady herself. Smiling at the blonde woman, she introduced herself. "Alice Cullen, nice to meet you."

The woman curtsied and returned the smile. "How strange. I am Alice as well. Alice Liddell. It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

Alice almost gaped, but hid it well. "You must be cold out here. My house is a short ways from here. Perhaps you can rest there?"

The English woman nodded. "Thank you for the offer. It is certainly appreciated." She smiled. "Lead the way." And Alice did.

**XXXGMGXXX**

Bella awoke with a yawn and looked around, a little sad that Alice was gone. She was probably out hunting. Looking around, she noticed Alice's book still on the bed. Alice didn't normally leave her books lying about so carelessly. Something must have happened.

Getting up, she walked out of the room and down the stairs, the sound of talking reaching her ears. Walking into the kitchen, she was greeted with the sight of Alice and a blonde woman talking animatedly about 'Mad Hatters' or some nonsense.

Alice Liddell watched Alice's golden gaze drift off and followed it to the brunette in the kitchen doorway. "So, pixie, whose that?"

Before Bella could speak, Alice spoke. "That is my wife, Isabella, but she likes to be called Bella."

Alice Liddell nodded and waved politely. "Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Alice Liddell."

Bella quirked an eyebrow. "As in Alice from Wonderland and all that jazz?"

The vampire Alice chuckled. "Yep, baby. That's Alice and I mean she really is that Alice."

Liddell looked at the vampire. "Didn't you want to ask her something or other?"

"Of yeah!" Alice said, snapping her fingers. Getting up, she walked over, grabbed Bella, and pulled the girl into the living room. "So, I wanted to ask you something."

Bella's eyes twinkled mischievously. "You want to ask if you court her and if I would do the same."

Alice's eyes widened. "Yes... Did you steal my powers."

"No." Bella snickered. "Your compulsive reading of the book made it obvious that you were crushing on a fictional character and now that she's here, you want her, but you want me too, so you decide to see if both is possible."

Alice smiled. "Well?"

**XXXGMGXXX**

It had been a few months since Alice Liddell had met Bella and Alice Cullen, so here they were. All three married to one another and happy with their lives. The three lay in bed, embracing the warmth of the women they loved and all was it should be.

Well, until Bella awoke with a certain 'need' pulling at her. On either side of her was an Alice, both reading the same book: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Propping herself up on her arms, she leaned towards her vampire wife and slowly pushed the book from her hands and placing it on the bedside table before turning and doing so to the other Alice. That done, she smiled at the two. "I do hope you would both like an adventure over Wonderland."

The vampire laughed. "Oh, Bella, only you would use a pick up line like that."

The other Alice chortled. "How lucky it is that that line would work on us both."

Golden eyes met blue. "Shall we?"

Liddell snickered. "We shall."

Bella decided to play along. "You shall what?"

Both Alice's looked at her and said.

"Have an Adventure in Wonderland."

"But I don't want to be among mad people." Bella said, feigning discontent."

A Cheshire grin swept over the vampire's face. "I am afraid we're all mad, here." And so, she pounced.

**End...**

Hope you liked. AliceBellaAlice! The name of the fic is from my friend Kittys-Yay on deviantart. So, blame her for this. All the Alice's everywhere, so I must get them all! Review, fav, all that jazz if you want. Check out my other fics if you can't find better crap to read. Trust me, you'll be scraping the barrel's bottom when reading half of my fics. This is GateMasterGreen, Signing off!


End file.
